


Souffrir passe, avoir souffert s'ancre

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dark fic, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: En 1943, au Camp Lehigh, Steve fit les frais de la haine et de la violence de deux de ses camarades du camp d'entraînement. Il devra apprendre à vivre avec les conséquences de cette agression, notamment lorsqu'il débuta une relation amoureuse officielle avec Bucky en 2016. [Dark fic]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette courte fanfiction a déjà été publiée au sein d'un recueil sur le compte commun des FanWarriors (que je vous invite à découvrir), mais elle méritait d'exister par elle-même, et son rythme a pour cela été légèrement remanié :)
> 
> ATTENTION : beaucoup, beaucoup de angst et de souffrance, Steve ne mérite rien de tout ce qu'il va lui arriver et je mériterais de brûler en Enfer pour l'éternité à cause de ce que je lui ai fait subir.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS : viol, agression sexuelle homophobe, insultes homophobes, humiliation, stress post-traumatique, crises d'angoisse, automutilation.**

*

**Prologue**

Il y avait eu des prémices dès le moment de leur installation dans le dortoir du Camp Lehigh. Steve ne le savait pas encore, mais il aurait dû y prêter attention.

\- Hey, Rogers ! l’avait interpellé Hodge dans son dos. T’as laissé tomber cette photo par terre !

\- Ah, merci de l’avoir trouvée, répondit Steve en se retournant vers lui.

Hodge lui tendit le carré de papier imprimé, mais le ramena vers lui d’un air moqueur lorsque Steve tendit la main pour le récupérer.

\- C’est qui dessus, hein ? Ton petit copain ? rigola Hodge.

Steve soupira, pas totalement à l’aise tandis qu’un flash d’un baiser échangé avec Bucky, deux ans auparavant, repassa devant ses yeux. Les deux comparses rentraient alors d’une soirée bien arrosée.

\- Non, c’est mon meilleur ami d’enfance, lâcha Steve sans se laisser démonter.

\- Ha ha ha, à qui tu espères faire croire ça, petite ? ricana Hodge en lui rendant finalement le cliché.

Froissé d’avoir été une fois de plus raillé sur son apparence androgyne, Steve rangea soigneusement la précieuse photographie de Bucky.

Il aurait dû prêter attention à cet incident, signe avant-coureur.

Parce que trois jours plus tard, au retour de leur course à pied où Steve avait décroché le drapeau par la ruse, la situation dérapa irrémédiablement.


	2. Première partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est là que nous entrons véritablement dans l'horreur :o

**Première partie**

Toutes les recrues prenaient leur douche dans la salle de bains commune -- très militaire : pas de séparateurs, pas de cabines. Steve tournait pudiquement le dos à tous les autres, les yeux rivés sur le mur de carrelage craquelé devant lui.

Soudain, il fut violemment plaqué contre ce même mur. Par réflexe, il tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur lui maintenait fermement les bras.

\- Eh bien, Rogers, il serait peut-être temps de reprendre notre conversation de l’autre jour, non ?

Steve reconnut la voix malveillante de Hodge. Il tourna la tête vers son agresseur, bien plus grand et fort que lui, qui profitait d’autant plus d’un effet de surprise dans son attaque.

Il vit un autre jeune homme venir prêter main forte à Hodge, tandis que celui-ci relâchait sa prise sur son bras gauche afin de glisser sa main vers l’entrejambe nue de Steve afin de l’empoigner.

\- C’est ce que doit déjà te faire ton petit copain, ma jolie, ça ne doit pas te changer de d’habitude, susurra Hodge en serrant fort.

Steve retint un grognement de douleur, mais pas la grimace.

\- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, ma belle…

\- Dégage, connard, lâcha Steve avec hargne, tentant une fois de plus de se débattre, toujours sans succès.

\- Oooh, surveille ton langage poupée, ton chéri ne sera pas content si tu rentres chez toi en ayant appris autant d’insanités.

Les deux jeunes hommes dans son dos ricanèrent. Hodge lâcha soudain prise, mais il ne s’agissait que d’un court répit. Du coin de l’œil, Steve le vit se pencher comme pour ramasser quelque chose à terre.

Brutalement, Steve sentit quelque chose de froid s’enfoncer dans son rectum. Il gémit de douleur, tandis que ses deux tortionnaires étaient secoués par une crise de fou rire. L’objet froid s’enfonça encore plus loin, avant d’être retiré tout aussi brutalement.

\- T’es qu’une salope, Rogers !

Hodge et son complice le relâchèrent aussitôt, et s’éloignèrent en ricanant, tandis que Steve, sous le choc, titubait en tentant de se retourner.

Il se rattrapa au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Clairement, il n’était pas en état de s’élancer à leur poursuite. La douche commune s’était vidée pendant les quelques minutes qu’avait duré son agression. Steve se sentait sale, souillé.

Le jeune homme, tout de savon et de sang ruisselant, sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de l’agression. Désorienté, vide à l’intérieur, il se rinça sans un mot. Il ferma ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés et laissa l’eau froide couler le long de son frêle corps douloureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie, je suis tellement désolée T_T  
> Affaire à suivre... dimanche prochain.


	3. Deuxième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky déboule enfin réellement dans la partie, et il est parfaitement dérouté...

**Deuxième partie**

_Des décennies plus tard..._

Steve et Bucky étaient toujours dans la tourmente, pourchassés par les autorités mondiales, mais le Wakanda était devenu leur petit coin de paradis. Là, dans un campement isolé proche d’une rivière, ils coulaient des journées et des nuits apaisées, loin de l’agitation provoquée par les Accords et l’attentat à Vienne, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils avaient des décennies à rattraper… et tout ce temps perdu, à être éloignés l’un de l’autre, leur avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de leurs sentiments. Leur relation faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, entre la vie du petit village et leurs moments seuls dans leur hutte.

Vint le moment où un cran d’intimité supplémentaire était logiquement à franchir.

Steve n’avait jamais raconté, _à personne_ , ce viol qu’il avait subi dans les douches communes du Camp Lehigh. Parfois, cet épisode apparaissait dans ses cauchemars, venant se nicher entre ceux de la banquise l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte glacée.

Lorsque Bucky, dans le feu de l’action, poussa un câlin un peu trop loin, Steve se raidit et s’éloigna brusquement, expliquant vaguement qu’il n’était pas prêt. Bucky l’accepta, et calma le jeu immédiatement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et n’y avait trouvé qu’une solution : affronter sa peur. Bucky ne lui ferait pas autant de mal que Hodge avait pu le faire. Cependant, ce raisonnement logique ne dénouait pas la boule qui s’était nichée dans sa gorge.

C’était donc lui, Steve, qui, un soir, fit des avances légèrement maladroites à Bucky. Cependant, lorsque le brun pressa ses deux mains contre les fesses de Steve, le blond sentit qu’il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Son cœur s’emballait, et ce n’était plus à cause des préliminaires. Il s’éloigna, balbutiant quelques excuses, et sortit prendre l’air sous l’air inquiet de Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynchez-moi donc jusqu'à la fin des temps pour que ce je suis en train de faire subir à cet être si pur qu'est Steve T_T


	4. Troisième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve trouvera-t-il le moyen de parler ?

**Troisième partie**

Steve était assis près de la rivière, respirant l’air frais de la nuit à pleins poumons, lorsque Bucky le rejoignit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Steve ? Est-ce qu’il y a un problème ?

\- Non… Tout va bien… C’est juste que… euh… Ce… ce n’est pas toi qui me pose problème, ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

\- C’est bien aimable de ta part de me rassurer sur le fait que tu n’es pas dégoûté de coucher avec un assassin… mais quelque part, je me doutais déjà que ce n’était pas ça le problème. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

Steve soupira profondément, mais ne put pas répondre. Il avait honte, tellement honte de cette scène… Comment pouvait-il avouer à Bucky une telle chose ?

Bucky lui avait bel et bien raconté des moments horribles de sa vie (de sa survie) comme assassin. Mais il s’agissait chez Steve d’un blocage que même toute raison ne pouvait lever.

*

Les jours passèrent encore, Bucky avait cessé de le questionner mais il le regardait avec un air si triste que Steve s’éloignait du village autant que possible pour éviter d’y faire face. Il sentait qu’il perdait des parts de confiance chaque jour de plus où il restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

Il décevait Bucky. Par son attitude.

Il craignait tellement de le décevoir encore plus s’il venait à parler.

*

La situation était intenable pour Steve, psychologiquement parlant. Entre une multiplication de ses cauchemars, et une culpabilité tiraillante, le Super Soldat ne savait plus quoi faire pour résoudre ce problème avec le minimum de dégâts pour tous les deux.

Un matin, dans la salle de bains, il s’entailla l’avant-bras gauche avec une lame de rasoir. Et encore. Et encore. Ce n’était pas prémédité, c’était l’anxiété qui s’exprimait librement. Dans un état second, il banda ses blessures, qui ne tarderaient pas à se refermer toutes seules, et nettoya le sang qui tachait le lavabo.

Le soir même, il ne put éviter une confrontation avec Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation à suivre... dimanche prochain, dans la dernière partie de cette histoire triste à en pleurer T_T


	5. Quatrième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette dernière partie parviendra-t-elle à renverser cette situation catastrophique ?

**Quatrième partie**

Concrètement, Bucky le trouva dans cette même salle de bains, en train de retirer le bandage imprégné de sang.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Steve, qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Je me suis bêtement taillé en allant rechercher le ballon perdu d’un enfant dans les ronces, mentit le Super Soldat.

Bucky s’approcha et saisit l’avant-bras en question, où il ne restait que des cicatrices et des traces de sang séché.

\- Ça a saigné beaucoup pour des griffures de ronces, commenta-t-il platement. Et la disposition des cicatrices est trop nette. Tu n’as jamais su mentir, Steve. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Et même, que se passe-t-il depuis quelques temps ?!

Steve savait qu’il était dos au mur, et qu’il n’y avait plus aucune issue. Il baissa le regard, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- Je… je suis tellement désolé, Bucky… Ce n’est pas de ta faute, je suis juste… tellement stupide… et…

\- Calme-toi, fit Bucky en caressant tendrement sa joue. Viens, on va s’asseoir et on va en discuter.

Steve le suivit dans un état second. L’angoisse bouillonnait en lui. Il n’avait plus le choix, il allait devoir tout avouer à Bucky. Et se confronter à une réaction absolument inconnue.

Ils s’assirent côte à côte sur le canapé.

\- Raconte-moi tout. Tranquillement, à ton rythme. Tu commences quand tu veux.

Pour une fois, Steve aurait souhaité se trouver le plus loin possible de Bucky.

\- Je… je n’aurais pas dû te repousser, comme je l’ai fait depuis quelques temps. Tu ne peux pas me vouloir de mal. Je… je me sentais tellement coupable que… ce matin, sans réfléchir, je me suis taillé le bras. Je suis tellement désolé Bucky, désolé d’être si con…

Bucky passa son bras de chair autour des épaules tremblantes de Steve, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne t’en veux pas, parce que je me doute qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose d’extrêmement grave derrière tout ça, parce que le comportement que tu as depuis quelques semaines ne te ressemble pas.

Steve déglutit. Il en arrivait à la partie la plus compliquée de l’histoire.

\- Tu… n’y es vraiment pour rien, poursuivit-il d’une petite voix. Je ne te repousse pas à cause de quelque chose que tu aurais fait… mais à cause de quelque chose que… que l’on m’a fait. Il y a bien longtemps, lors de mon entraînement militaire au Camp Lehigh. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne, parce que j’ai tellement honte… même si je sais que ce n’est pas ma faute…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait, Stevie ?

La voix de Bucky était devenue rauque.

\- Tu… tu te souviens de Hodge ? Il était présent au camp en Italie, quand je vous ai libérés et ramenés.

\- Je l’ai croisé. Un gros con.

\- Eh bien, lui aussi avait été présélectionné pour le Projet Rebirth. Il avait dû décréter, en me voyant, que j’étais gay et que ça le dérangeait. Alors, un jour… dans les douches communes… il m’a… il m’a…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Ne me dis pas que…, murmura Bucky, choqué.

\- Ssssi… Je suis désolé Bucky. Il m’a agressé, il m’a… violé. Ai… aidé par un autre, il m’a… plaqué contre le mur, il m’a insulté et il m’a enfoncé quelque chose dans… dans le derrière. Ils rigolaient tous les deux… Je suis désolé…

Steve pleurait, désormais. Penché vers l’avant, le visage caché dans les mains. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Bucky collé à lui, et il craignait qu’il ne s’éloigne bientôt.

Bucky était sonné. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots. Et il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre à dire, car son esprit s’était vidé de toute pensée, cohérente ou non. Il n’y avait qu’un profond désarroi, celui de ne pas avoir pu sauver Steve des griffes de ce monstre.

Contrairement aux craintes de Steve, Bucky ne s’éloigna pas. Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire.

Le chemin de la reconstruction serait long et fastidieux. Bucky était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Mais il n’abandonnerait pas Steve, tout comme Steve ne l’avait jamais abandonné. Dans ce monde qui se liguait contre eux deux, il n’y avait presque plus qu’eux-mêmes pour veiller chacun sur l’autre, et panser ses blessures, et l’encourager à parler et à guérir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la millième fois depuis le début de cette fic : DÉSOLÉE MON STEVIE TU NE MÉRITAIS PAS CA T_T
> 
> C'est ainsi que cette terrible histoire se conclut... Si Hodge avait été encore vivant, je ne doute pas qu'une cinquième partie aurait vu sa mort de la main d'un Bucky enragé... mais comme c'est déjà trop tard pour la vengeance, il ne reste que la reconstruction :o


End file.
